1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a fishing system, and more specifically, it relates to a fishing system to be attached to a boat and formed of an outrigger, a locking mechanism, and control electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvements have been made in fishing outriggers in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,774 discloses a system for extending fishing rods on beams beyond the sides of a boat by use of a winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,171 teaches a power-operated lateral actuator for a fishing outrigger. The outrigger is connected to the hull of the boat in two locations and is attached to two pivot/rotation points. A power-operated actuator is provided for moving the mast between a retracted position and an extended position. A manually operated circular block with a concentric plate is connected to the side of the boat. The outrigger can be manually rotated by removing a pin and rotated about the circular block. The removal of the pin and the physical rotation of the outrigger are done manually. In addition, the beams, brackets, and other parts for controlling and moving the outrigger are quite complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,927 teaches an outrigger mounted by a vertical tubular housing having a top plate and a bottom plate to an outside cabin bulkhead of a boat. The vertical tubular housing contains a hydraulic fluid cylinder to propel a piston car assembly for raising and lowering the outrigger. The outrigger is further guided by a collapsible strut mounted to the boat on one end and to the outrigger on the other end. The outrigger taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,927 is quite complex and expensive to manufacture.
The mast of most prior art outriggers is formed from aluminum. Because of the weight of the aluminum mast, guide wires are connected between a base portion of the mast and/or boat and upper portions of the mast to provide structural support to the upper portions of the mast. In addition, the mast of the outrigger is flexed during fishing operations and the mast must be built to withstand the constant bending and springing back.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a fishing system, which overcomes the herein-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, which provides an automatically operable outrigger that is less complex and easier to operate.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a fishing system to be mounted to a boat. The fishing system contains a housing, a mast disposed in the housing, and a first actuator connected to and rotating the mast. The first actuator is mechanically connected to and supported by the housing. A second actuator is connected to and pivots the housing for raising and lowering the mast.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, a holding plate is to be physically attached to the boat. The housing is pivotably mounted in the holding plate such that the mast can be raised and lowered by the second actuator. The holding plate has bearing journals, and the housing has trunions supported by and rotatable within the bearing journals such that the housing is pivotable. The second actuator is coupled to the holding plate.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a locking mechanism is provided for securing the mast. The locking mechanism is to be attached to the boat, and the mast has a clasping mechanism engaged and secured by the locking mechanism. The mast is formed from carbon fiber. The mast can be formed in three parts, including a first part, a second part and a third part, which are telescopically connected to each other such that in a first position the third part is extendable from and locked to the second part and in a second position the third part is partially retracted into the second part. In a third position the second part is extendable from and locked to the first part and in a fourth position the second part is partially retracted into the first part.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the first actuator and the second actuator are electrical actuators, in particular they are solenoids.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, a base part is provided and has a first end connected to the mast and a second end rotatably supported in the housing. The first actuator is connected to and rotates the base part resulting in the rotation of the mast.
The locking mechanism has a base secured to the boat, a pivotable body pivotable mounted in the base, a third actuator with a pin mounted on the base, and a clasping mechanism extending from the pivotable body and engaging the clasping mechanism of the mast. When actuated the pin of the third actuator pivots the pivotable body such that the clasping mechanism of the locking mechanism disengages from the clasping mechanism of the mast. The locking mechanism has a spring disposed between the base and the pivotable body for biasing the pivotable body to a locked position. The clasping mechanism is part of an adjustable arm adjustable connected to the pivotable body. The adjustable arm has a threaded end and the pivotable body has a threaded end for receiving the threaded end of the adjustable arm. In this manner, the adjustable arm can be moved to and from the pivotable body.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, a clamp is provided and has a first end connected to the holding plate and a second end supporting the second actuator.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the holding plate has an opening formed therein and the housing projects through the opening. A cover surrounds the housing above the opening in the holding plate. The cover is formed of a flexible material.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, at least two eyelets are disposed on the mast for guiding a line, rope or wire.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the first actuator has a first clasping arm connected to the base part and a second clasping arm connected to and supported by the gimble tube.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the mast is formed of three parts that are telescopically connected to each other. Each of the three parts have rigidity and flexibility properties that are different due to different compositions of the carbon fiber forming the three parts.
Other characteristic features of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a fishing system, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.